


Baby Roger

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Cribs, I take prompts, Little!Roger, M/M, No Spankings, Nobody else was gonna so it so now im gonna do it myself, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Punishments, Time-Outs, Uncle!Freddie, Uncle!John, We Need More Fanfics Like This In The Fandom, car seats, daddy!Brian, teddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: This contains ageplay so if u don’t like, don’t read ://*Baby Roger and the Queen Family go to the store





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS NON SEXUAL AGEPLAY SO PLEASE IF U DONT LIKE IT, HONESTLY GO AWAY AND DONT READ IT. 
> 
> THIS IS UR WARNING, DONT COMMENT OR ANYTHING IF U DONT LIKE IT :///

 

 

 

Brain placed Roger into the shopping cart, securing the belt around his crotch and waist. He smiled at the boy and kissed him on top of the head as he played with the toy phone Freddie got him for his birthday. Brian pushes the cart around the store, the other two band mates following. As they went past the toy section, Roger lifted his head and saw the cuddly toys and bright colours. He lifted his arms up to the isle and made desperate whining noises. Brian rolled his eyes and lowered his arms 

“Baby, we have enough toys at home” He kissed the boy on the cheek but the blondie just pushed Brian’s face away from his and whined more. John was already down the other isle looking for good while Freddie stayed with Brian and Roger. Said singer sighed and pat Brian on the back 

“I’ll take him down there, but only one toy, Kay?” He turned his attention back to Roger, who was fake crying to get what he wanted. 

Roger nodded and put his arms out to Freddie. He stopped his fake crying but kept the whining up. 

Brian shook his head as he watched Freddie take Roger out of the cart and keep the boy on his hip, knowing if he put him down that the blonde would just crawl off. He was getting faster at that and it made bathtime even more difficult now that the baby could crawl so quickly and get away from the so easily now. 

Brian smiled slightly as he watched Freddie throw Roger into a box full of giant teddies, making the baby giggle and squeal. 

Brian then went off to find the things on their check list of foods. 

 

       ———————————

 

After Brian and John had gotten what they needed, they found Freddie cradling a half asleep Roger, who was sucking his thumb as his head laid on the singers shoulder, down the toys isle were Brian left them. The blondie also had a toy stuffed giraffe in his grip. Brian smiled at Freddie and went over to them as John paid. 

“Hey bud” Brian said softly and crouched slightly so his face was in front of the baby’s. Brian played with his hair soothingly, in a way that Brian knew made Roger feel safe. “Ready to go home and go to beddy byes?” Brian cooed and Roger nodded, his thumb still in his mouth. “Alright then” Brian nodded and stood up straight. He smiled at Freddie who smiled back and they went to the car where John was. 

Brian helped Roger into his adult-sized car seat and buckled him in, passing his pacifier and the giraffe from earlier. Brian sat in the back with his baby as John drove, with Freddie in the front. Half way through the drive back home, Roger fell asleep, his pacifier bopping in his mouth lazily and the giraffe out of his grip and now in his lap. 

          —————————

When they got home, Brian took Roger out of the car seat and carried him inside. He went into the nursery and placed Roger in his adult sized baby blue crib. He tucked his fluffy blue blanket over him and placed the giraffe in the crib also. Brian kissed the blondie on the head and then went out to help the others with the bags. 

“Is Roger okay?” John asked as he passed a few bags to Freddie, who took them in. 

Brian nodded “Yep, He is Fine. Just asleep right now” He takes 2 bags and John takes the last one. They walk in, making sure not to be too loud as the walls were thin and they didn’t want Roger to wake up (A cranky Roger is the worst type of Roger) 

They unload the bags and put the food and what not into the cupboards and the fridge. After they are done, they sit down and watch Tv. They put it on low volume and sit around eating popcorn as the movie they chose, plays. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of the good feedback, here is a part 2 :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN! 
> 
> Non-Sexual Ageplay.   
> Don’t like, don’t read, don’t comment. 
> 
> Have a nice day! :))

 

 

When Roger woke up, he felt the tip of his nose touching the crib wall. He yawned and slowly opened his eyes, rolling onto his back and stretching his arms upwards. He saw the pacifier, that fell out of his mouth during his yawning, next to him on the cribs mattress. Roger picked it up and place it back into his mouth, sucking at it as he looked around. 

His nursery was painted baby blue and was filled with pastel coloured teddies, outfits, furniture, and even the walls. He had told Brian when they first started this life style that soft pastel colours made him feel little. He has also told him his favourite was baby blue, so that would explain why half the room was that one soft colour. 

Roger looked down at his body, he was only wearing a diaper and trainer socks as Roger normally got cold feet during the night but he hated when he was over heating because of the normal socks so Brian had ordered a load of trainer socks for his baby as soon as he found out. 

Roger looked past his own body and looked down at the toys at the end of the crib. He smiled slightly behind the pacifier and did a ‘huff-huff’ happy laugh through his nose as he sat up and grabbed his lamb, Lamby. Lamby was the best! She was Rogers first ever toy as a little and daddy had gotten it for him! She was really fluffy and was stitched with a sewn on smile on her face and her eyes closed with two little eyelashes sewn on to make it look like they were coming out from the corners furthest away from each other of the closed eyes! Daddy said that that meant she was so happy to see him all the time Shen had to stop because of how happy but she was! She was also made so she was standing up, but her legs didn’t have feet at the bottom so she couldn’t stand up. Daddy had also said that she wanted to hug and be close to Roger all the time so that’s why she didn’t stand up on her own because Roger had to carry her! Lamby did sound needy but Lamby was Rogers favourite so she got away with it. Roger hugged Lamby tightly to his chest and closing his eyes just like Lamby. 

Because he was so happy, he couldn’t contain himself. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

 

 

Soooo I was thinking and mayyybeee I’ll take prompts, depends if people ask tho xD 

if ur new with my work I’ll list some rules u have to follow to prompt me :)) 

 

Spanking: I don’t like the idea of a little getting hurt/punished for a mistake. I much prefer them to be put into timeout corner so when I say ‘punishment’ in my books/works I mean Time Out or possibly something else! 

Sexual Ageplay: Now before someone screams, I’m a person who goes by the saying “if your not hurting anybody or urself in any way, fucking live life”! But sexual ageplay I hate writing. I’m not saying people who do it are gross or anything but I’m just saying it makes me gag when im writing it and/or reading it. 

Messing In Diapers/Nappy’s: I don’t actually have I reason for this, just makes me feel awkward writing it ?

Certain Characters As Littles: I find that some people write the wrong characters as littles and some people write who I think is a little, as a big. In these stories I’m not adding in any littles but I might add more caregivers??? Not sure rn, depends on the prompt. 

No reader x character: Hate it, honestly xD don’t like reading it a lot and despise writing it so 

Sooooo if u prompt me, please regard the ‘rules’! I guess u could call them that?

Alright! Rant over, love u all, stay safe, drink water, eat food, I love u all 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall seem to love this so here! :P 
> 
> Same warning as always, contains non-sexual ageplay, don’t like it don’t read it and don’t comment on it.

 

 

After the movie, Brian went to check on his baby boy. He got up and quietly made his way into the nursery. He slowly opened the door and peered in to see Roger hugging Lamby tightly. He smiles and enters, closing the door softly and going over to his baby. 

Roger opened his eyes at the sound of the door and excitedly giggled, making the pacifier fall out of his mouth, at the sight of his daddy. He put his arms up and bounced on his bum as Lamby fell onto the mattress of the crib and next to him. 

Brian chuckled and made his way over to the blondie “Hey baby boy” Brian said happily and softly as he put the cribs bars down and picked him up, putting the smaller boy onto his hip and hugging him. Roger did the same, putting his arms around Brian’s neck and snuggling into the brunettes shoulder. Brian bounced him slightly and patted his padded bum, which he realised was wet. It wasn’t a surprise to Brian, the baby always was wet after a nap.

Brian brought the blondie over to the light blue changing table and put him down gently. Roger whined and tried to riggle away from Brian’s hands. He hated having a change, sure he dreaded having a wet diaper but changing was just the worst. 

Brian made quick work of cleaning him and then changing him, knowing the baby didn’t like it. He quickly went over to the light green closet and pulled out a onesie that had little lollipops on it and put it on his baby quickly. Once he was dressed, he picked Roger up, grabbing the pacifier from earlier and went back into the living room. John and Freddie both smiled at their nephew. 

“Good morning little prince” John cooed, making Roger blush slightly and gurgle. John nodded along as if he could understand “That’s amazing, sweetpea” John stood up and took Roger from Brian, then sitting back down and placing the baby in his lap. Roger looked around and saw Freddie and smiled happy at him, waving slightly. 

Freddie chuckled and waved back “Good Dreams, Roggie?” Freddie asked the baby, who nodded and gurlgled more. In headspace, Roger couldnt speak properly, he was starting to gurgle a lot more (All three men were very proud) but just couldn’t seem to say a coherent sentence. It sometimes was a downer but other times the men just found it down right adorable. 

Freddie grabbed his Nephews ankle and pulled him off of Johns lap. Now, he was laying on his back in front of Freddie and his head was in Johns head. Roger squeaked as he was pulled and then giggled loudly when Freddie started to tickle his stomach. 

Brian watched his family happily from the other sofa, wishing he had a camera to capture the cute moment. 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal warnings as always :P

 

 

The 4 men were in a bit of a pickle. A reporter was coming into their house to do an interview with them. Normally, the boys would go to them but this company had wanted to go to them instead, to get a bit more of an intel on them as people. It would sound like a good idea (And it did to them at the time they agreed) but with Rogers nursery in the place, it was rather risky for their little family. So that explained why Brian was rocking a crying Roger who wasn't in headspace just yet but slowly slipping the more he thought about the situation. Freddie and John wanted to help but knew they had to let Brian calm their band mate down before they could intervein, knowing it would effect the whole barely-not-in-headspace-anymore thing. So the two of them quickly got the house as neat as they could, locked all the little stuff into Rogers bedroom (Like the adorable little drawings on the fridge of Brian, Roger, John and |Freddie made by Roger himself when Freddie was babysitting so John could treat Brian out as the curly haired man hadn't had a break from little Roger all week , and other things like that). The two uncles finished packing everything into the bright coloured, now-locked-doored, room as Roger started to calm down. Brian and Roger came out of the kitchen, Roger gripping Brians hand as he sniffled and wiped his eyes. Freddie smiled sympathetically at the blondie and opened his arms out for a hug. Roger smiled happily and ran into his arms, snuggling into the singers crook of his neck and sniffling a bit more. John patted the blondie on his back. 

Suddenly, the doorbell went the familiar 'Ding-Dong' noise, shocking all four of the band members. Roger pushed away from Freddies warmth and went back into the kitchen, where he quickly grabbed some more tissues to dry his nose and eyes. When he came back into the livingroom, the interviewers were already sat down with the other 3. Roger smiled and sat as close to Brian as he could without looking weird. 

 

* * *

 

During the interview, Rogers bladder decided to give up on him and now he was sitting in a wet diaper. He tried to make his squirming go by un-noticed by the other three queens + the interviewer but nothing went past Johns head (That was what made him the series uncle and Freddie the fun uncle, to Roger anyway). So the man quickly picked up on Rogers squirming in place. 

"Im a bit thirsty, Im going to go make some tea" John said standing up "Roger would you please come help?" He smiled and put his hand out to Roger, winking at the blondie who smiled in slight relief and nodded. 

"Sure, I will help. Don't ask anything important without me" The blondie joked and took Johns hand and the two walked into the kitchen. as soon as John had shut the door, he turned back to Roger and swiftly picked him up, putting the blondie onto his hip and grabbing a blanket Brian must've put in there and laying that onto the floor then putting Roger on top of it (He didn't want Roger being cold). John went into the highest cabinet and pulled out a fresh diaper (They kept them there just in case they ran out of the ones in the nursery /which would probably never happen but it was good they had them there anyway as in situations like this, they were handy\\) 

After they came back, the interviewers were gone. 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular request, here is a explainer chapter? Idk could u call it that? xD 
> 
> Yall know the warnings by now  
> Non-Sexual ageplay, Don’t like it don’t read it or comment on it! :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rogers thoughts are exactly like mine when I came out to my gf about being little. But no, I wasn’t drunk but his thoughts at the start are the exact same as mine. 
> 
> //Also yes! I am a little :3

 

 

 

The thinking started when Roger was sitting on his bed. It was around 2-3 am and the blondie couldn’t sleep, at all. He wanted to tell the others, he really did but it was such a sensitive topic that meant so much to him. He was scared the others would judge him. Scared that they would tell the whole world about it and ruin his life forever. Of course he knew they wouldn’t, but it was a risk that Roger was not ready to take. 

Roger just wished he could grow up and tell the others. 

* * *

 

 

When he actually told them, Roger was drunk. Brian was putting the blondie to bed after he had been sick in the bathroom. Brian sensed something was up as when Roger normally got drunk, he wasn’t sick. 

Brian tucked the babbling blondie into bed and then sat next to him, running his hands through his blonde locks. Brian nodded along to his babbling as if he understood word for word what he was saying. 

“Brian..” Roger said after he stopped his babbling. 

“Yes, love” He smiled at him, to which the blondie smiled back but just a tad bit more shyness in his features. Roger was never normally shy. 

“Can-can you be my daddy?” He said, grabbing onto Brian’s hand. The brunette stared for a moment, before gripping back onto Rogers hand and smiling slightly and nodding 

“Of course, love” At the time, Brian didn’t think Roger meant it. 

So the next day they had a chat. 

They had a talk about what Roger meant, if he was serious, what ageplay was, and how Brian thought about it. 

The brunette didn’t find it weird, or creepy, or anything like that. He just smiled, took Rogers shaking hands into his and looked him dead in the eye and said 

“I still love you, remember that” 

Roger always remembers that

 

* * *

 

 

The whole, loosing the ability to walk thing slowly happened.

Roger used to waddle around the place: 

“Roger! Get your butt back here!” 

“Nonono NO!” The blondie giggled and waddled away from Brian, who easily caught up to him as he wasn’t then fastest when in his headspace. Brian pulled the boy over his shoulder and went into the bathroom to give his baby a bath. 

*

Then it turned into waddling and falling: 

“Roger be carefu- oh god” Brian said as he watched the blondie waddle over to the swings of the very quiet park, then trip over and start to cry. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get him” Freddie said as he pushed Brian gently back into his seat on the picnic blanket and rush over to the baby after he grabbed the first aid kid they brung just in case.

”Alright Alright, uncle Freddie is comin’” Freddie smiled as he quickly cleaned his nephews cut and put a Hulk Band Aid over it, then kissing it. 

* 

But then it just turned into Roger crawling as the blondie realised his legs were just slowly giving up on his little state: 

“Roger! Time to go nap time” Brian said as he looked around the house for the blondie. You turn your back away from the baby once and you lose him.

Roger crawled quickly but lazily out from under the table, hair a mess and eyes dropping. That was the first time Brian had seen his baby crawl.

He smiled and picked him up, not expecting him to be walking anytime soon. 

 

* * *

 

Just like the walking, the bladder control thing just gradually went down. 

At first, Roger wore his underwear whilst little, not having problems with not getting to the bathroom in time. But when the boy started to go under stress and then slip, that was when it started. 

He would wet the bed slightly, to which Brian didn’t know about as Roger would clean it up himself, then it went to Roger going to Brian for help to clean up, then after a while of that Brian looked online to see if he could find adult diapers, which was a successful look as 5 days later, Roger was now padded. 

They thought the bladder control would be only in his headspace but it carried on to when he wasn’t in headspace so they just decided that Roger would permanently wear diapers and would find the others to clean him up or he could do it himself when he wasnt in headspace

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day, I rlly love u all tbh xD 
> 
> Should I even bother putting the warnings?!
> 
> I’m gonna anyway tho 
> 
> Non-Sexual ageplay, Don’t like = it don’t comment

 

 

Roger awoke in his crib, in a foul mood. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, looking around the room he saw that the door was open meaning Brian was awake as he had came in to check on him. Roger crossed his arms and pouted at that, why didn’t he wake him up like he normally would?! Did he not want Roger around? Fine. It was decided then that Roger was going to be mean and pouty all day and not tell them because.. because Roger said so. He nodded silently to himself and laid back down, grabbing the pacifier and popping it into his mouth. He looked up at the mobile and waited for Brian to come.

Roger was asleep again before he knew it.

* 

When Roger woke up, he was in his high chair (I bet you can guess the colour) with the strap around his crotch and the trey bit attached to the front. He yawned and watched as the others talked to each other about things. That wasn’t fair, Roger wanted attention. He pouted and sucked on the pacifier. 

It was when he looked down at his bowl of cereal that he remembered his plan before he fell asleep again. Roger grinned evilly and then pushed the bowl out of its place on the trey. It went tumbling down onto the floor and somehow not smashing entirely. When Roger didn’t hear the crash, he looked down and then remembered Brian had put a thin carpet around the High Chair for this very occasion, it hadn’t happened once until now but apparently the idea was successful. Apart from the little chip, the bowl was fine, it was the cereal and milk that went everywhere. Roger crossed his arms and looked away from them. Brian just stared at him in disbelief as did the other two. They hadn’t known Roger could be as naughty as this, sure the boy would fight when bathtime came around but it wasn’t as bad as him knocking something over. 

Brian raised an eyebrow as he started to come back to his senses “Roger Meddows Taylor” Brian said, standing up and un-buckling the boy. He put Roger onto his hip “Why did you do that?” He asked, to which the baby didn’t respond. He kept his arms crossed and avoided Brian’s gaze. Brian lifted the boys chin up and looked at him square in his baby blues “Roger.” He said in a firm tone, as if a slight warning to the blondie to start talking. 

But Roger didn’t, he kept his arms crossed and even pushed his face away from Brian’s hand. Brian nodded at that and avoided the cereal on the floor and went into the living room. Freddie and John were already cleaning up Rogers mess. 

Brian went over to the corner away from the tv and the boys toys. He placed him down so he was facing the corner “10 minutes for knocking the cereal down and 5 for not talking, okay? I want you to sit there and think about how you have been acting” Brian said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. He never had to do this, punish his baby. He never wanted to and never had to until now. He hated it yes, but he knew he had to show Roger that what he was doing was bad. 

Roger nodded and sniffled, not expecting his plan to turn out like this. He head Brian leave and sat there and thought for 15 minutes. 

* 

After the time was done, Brian went up to his baby boy and stroked his blonde locks softly. Roger leant into the touch and looked at his daddy. He smiled slightly and put his arms out for a hug, to which he got one. 

After that, they had a talk about why he was acting up and sorted it all out. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. AUTHORS NOTE 2

 

 

Hey my beans! 

I didn’t want to post any more authors notes but I felt like this needed to be said. 

If you look at the rules I have put “I will not add anymore littles” meaning Roger is the only little in the band. So that means Brian can’t be the baby, Freddie can’t be the baby, John can’t be the baby, nobody else can ever be the baby. 

The title is ‘baby Roger’ meaning Roger Is The Baby. 

The rules say I will not add anymore baby’s into the story, so please could you follow those rules and prompt for  **Baby Roger Only.**

And before anyone has a go at me saying I’m too strict and that I’m being stupid about this whole thing, this is my book. I’m the one writing it. It’s literally you that has to follow the rules and comment if u have a prompt that  **Follows The Rules.**

So please, follow the rules from my first Authors Note chapter before u prompt me. 

Also, don’t worry I will be posting another chapter today so don’t just think I’m posting just this.

So sorry if this came out as mean, I didn’t want to offend anyone but it had to be said 

So just follow the rules when you prompt and then everything will be okay and I won’t have to post any more authors notes! :))

Love you all, stay safe, drink water, eat food, cuz u matter

Kk, bye! <3

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe guess what I’m gonna put 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Non-Sexual Ageplay, Don’t like it = don’t read it + don’t comment on it  
> :))

 

 

John and Freddie had offered Brian and Roger to go out to the beach nearby their house together for a Daddy/Son day as Roger had been so good lately and the two uncles just needed a break. They both loved Roger when he was little and big but sometimes it was just too much, it was mainly why Brian was the daddy (But that was really because he was Rogers boyfriend, it made more sense for Brian to be his daddy)

So that was how Roger and Brian ended up in the sea, swimming together. It was mainly Brian holding up Roger as he splashed about but lets just call it swimming. 

Roger giggled and kicked his legs as Brian kept an arm around the Blondies waist. The two weren't that far in but just so the water went up to Brians chest and as the brunette was so tall, the water wouldve gone up to Rogers shoulders or neck so Brian kept a arm around his baby tightly and kept him close. Roger smiled as he looked around, then looked back at his daddy and giggled. Brian smiled back at him and played with his locks with his free hand. 

"Having fun baby?" Brian asked, still smiling widely at Roger. Roger nodded and started to babble as he splashed the water. Brian nodded along with the Blondie "that's good, baby" He kissed the blondie on the cheek and spin around in place, making Roger squeaked and giggle. He gripped onto Brians shoulders and hid his face into the crook of Brians neck to which Brian laughed at him and stopped spinning. He then attacked Rogers head with kisses happily.  

*

After they got out of the water they dried off and decided to get food. They got fish and chips, to which Brian fed Roger his and then gave the baby his bottle to drink as he played in the sand whilst Brian finished his food himself. The rest of the day the father and son enjoyed their time together at the beach. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short, I had homework and decided to get this over with first


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I’m gonna put 
> 
> Non-Sexual ageplay. Don’t like it = don’t read it + don’t comment on it 
> 
> I rlly should stop with the warning put I Cba so :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YALL READ THE FIC PLEASE READ THIS NOTE! 
> 
> As u probably can tell, I normally put my notes in their own chapters but I felt this just kinda could be said here!  
> Tomorrow I start school and I’m probably gonna get loaded with hw pretty soon so if I don’t post or reply to anyone’s comment, I’m busy not dead xD I promise I will try to update when I can but I’m not promising anything so if I disappear for a week then I’m at school! My school is total bull and they banned phones ANYTIME in the day (It’s so crap we ain’t allowed them past the gate) so I can’t bring it to school because I kinda need to do good in classes as my attendance is total crap rn soooo Yeah. 
> 
> I promise I will try to update at least a bit regularly so yall know I’m not dead xD 
> 
> Okay, ily all, thanks for reading this, keep sending prompts, follow the rules, eat food, drink plenty, love yo self more, and now let’s actually read the fic xD

 

 

They were at a gig, Roger was putting his heart and soul into drumming, Same with the other boys with their instruments (Did.. did a microphone count as an instrument?). It was their last song and although they were getting tired, they didn’t falter with the song. The crowd was cheering happily as normal and everything was going great. 

Until Just as they finished, Roger stood up and stretched his arms. The movement the blondie did provoked his shirt to ride up, and apparently Brian had put the diaper up too high before and they forgot to check if the padding was showing at all (They always did check, just in case) as the diapers strap around his waist (Roger knew it felt a little bit too snug) showed slightly and of course the camera man had to be filming him the exact moment it happened. It also didn’t help that when he sat up, he wet himself instantly.Roger had forgotted to go before Brian put the new one on as he ‘didn’t need to go then’ but Brian didn’t need to know about that, Roger didn’t wanna go through another one of dadd-Brian’s reprimands. 

Uh oh. 

Roger was slipping. 

_Come on man, stop it._

_I don’t need to slip._

_I don’t need Brian._

_I don’t need Freddie._

_I don’t need John_

_I don’t-... I need daddy.._

Roger looked at the crowd infront of him, why was everyone so loud? The baby thought as he sniffled slightly and looked around the stage for any of his family members. Uncle Freddie! 

Roger saw Freddie waving to the big scary crowd happily. He sniffled and jumped down from the drum set and towards his uncle. Roger wondered why he was even up there anyway, Daddy had said it was a rule that he wasn’t allowed to go near the equipment as he was just a baby and might hurt himself. 

Roger tried to walk over to Freddie but instantly fell as his legs gave out, as if they had a delayed reaction to going into his little space. But the good thing was, Roger was caught by-.. DADDY! Daddy caught him! Of course it was daddy, he would always catch him if he fell! He promised, and if you break a promise a fairy dies. And Roger was sure his daddy didn’t want any fairy’s to die! 

Roger gripped onto Daddy’s back as he was lifted to his feet. Hm, That was weird, normally Daddy picked him up. Maybe Daddy was tired, he looked tired. Did they skip their naps? 

“Daddy?” Roger said as he leant on Daddy. Brian smiled at him slightly and waved at the crowd, then taking Roger off stage and into his dressing room. Roger wanted to be carried, but knew that bad boys demanded things so he tried to keep quiet. 

When they got into the dressing room, Daddy locked the door and placed Roger onto the sofa. Roger smiles up at his daddy and yawned, to which Brian yawned back. He crouched in front of the baby and stroked his hair softly. 

“Go to sleep okay Roggie? We will all talk in the morning, but right now we are all a bit tired” Daddy said in a soft and quiet tone, which made Roger all mushy inside. It was the voice daddy used just for Roger, he never used it for his uncles or the fans or anyone, only Roger and that was what always made Roger all like mush inside his body. Daddy placed a paci into the blondies mouth and he gladly took it, sucking on it happily and laying down on the sofa as Daddy tucked him into his favourite blankie. 

Roger fell asleep shortly after that. 

* 

“Fuck.” John said as quietly as he could as he watched back the footage of the show. It was amazing, almost one of the best gigs thy had on film. 

It was the fact that Rogers diaper was showing, really shocked them all. 

“We can’t publish this” Brian said defensively, as he sat down on the sofa and cuddling his heavy-sleeper baby. Roger hadn’t even stirred when Brian picked him up and placed him in his lap, the blanket staying wrapped around his small form. 

“Of course we fucking cant!” Freddie yelled, pacing as flailing his arms around as he thought of what to do 

“Fred, we can’t _not_  Publish the damn video” Brian said as he stroked his baby’s hair and patted his padded bottom. Ah, the blondie was wet. And he didn’t even tell Brian. Little shit. Brian smiled slightly down at the boy. “Little hellion” Brian mumbled to the sleeping baby, who made no movement to say that he heard him. 

“Then we have to get someone to cut it out!” John said, making Freddie click his fingers and point at the bassist. 

“John your a genuine genuise!” Freddie took the Caset out of the small tv in Brian’s dressing room and rushed out the door quickly to find someone who could help. 

John sighed and turned to face the baby and father on the sofa. John crouched infront of the two and looked at Rogers peaceful face and smiled slightly, how the baby could sleep through anything was always a shock to John but he was glad as he didn’t want Roger hearing all the swears Freddie was shouting. The boy could copy Freddie and would if he wanted too. 

“Your a trouble maker and it isn’t even your fault, Roger” John mumbled to the baby and kissed him on the cheek. 

Although they had to go through troubles like this, Brian loved his family so very much it was unbelievable. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my fav prompt to write. thank u to the person that promoted me this, I honestly love it so xD


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

The family were having a lazy day today. Roger was playing with his blocks, sitting so he was facing Brian and not the tv but the baby didn’t give him any mind as he stacked the blocks and then hit them down again. Brian on the other hand was watching his baby with love and awe in his face. He absolutely loved his baby and sometimes he thought about how lucky he was that his baby was just the cutest ever. 

Roger decided that he wanted to make a bigger tower now and so he crawled over to the plastic toy box in the corner, he wiggled his bum over towards it and tried to pull the lid off. Brian watched his and chuckled when Roger let out a little whine, indicating he couldn’t get it off. 

Brian smiled and stood up, walking over to Roger, couching next to him and stroking his curls. Roger jumped at the sudden feeling of hands in his hair and turned around quickly. Upon seeing it was just Daddy he squealed and leapt into his arms which made Brian fall backwards. Thankfully neither of them were hurt so Brian laughed as Roger giggled. If the blondie even knew what they were laughing at was a question that would ruin the moment so let’s not answer that one. 

They stayed on the floor snuggling for a bit until Roger pointed to the box again, babbling something or other. 

“Okay Baby boy” Brian cooked and sat up, placing the baby in his lap and he opened the box. Roger went to lunge for the toys that were now open to him but Brian kept an arm around his small waist.  _Brian would get at least a bit of chub around his skinny waist, he would._

“Ah ah ah~, what do we say?” Brian drew out the word and Roger smiled and giggled, looking up at his daddy from his place on his lap and kissing him on the chin 

“Ta” Brian sort of made out the word behind the boys paci so Brian let him go, but not without a little soft slap onto his padded and most-of-the-time-wiggling bum. 

Roger squeaked and giggled at his daddy, then going back to staking his blocks as high as it could go. 

Roger spent the rest of the day stacking blocks, then hitting them down and finding it the funniest thing he has ever seen. But, it was when Roger accidentally stacked the blocks off to the side slightly that once it got half way to its normal height, it fell down without Rogers permission. Roger whined and pushed the blocks away, then crawling over to his daddy for a snuggle.

Roger hugged Brian’s leg and whined, looking at his mess of blocks. 

“Hey, what happened Roggie?” Brian picked the boy up and placed him into his lap “Did the mean blockies attack you?” Brian poked the boys tummy, and Roger nodded. He was happy he had daddy to feel sympathetic for him

”’tacked!” Roger sniffled and buried his face into the crook of Brians neck. Brian chuckled and rubbed his back, keeping one arm below his padded bum to keep him close. 

“Oh no, baby. Don’t worry, daddy will make it all better” He cooed in that voice again and Roger squirmed and smiled slightly. Roger then closed his eyes as he laid on his daddy and slowly fell into a comfy sleep. 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

They were at a boring party when little Roger decided that he wanted to come out and play. Roger had slipped whilst he was sipping on his drink. Brian could tell the boy had slipped as he pulled a funny face mid sip and spat it back into the cup subtly, but it didn’t go pass Brian’s eyes. He smiled slightly and waved at the baby from the other sofa across from him. Roger smiled back and waved, then putting his arms out towards Brian. 

Brian chuckled and got up, then looking around to check if anyone saw them (nobody did) and he quickly scooped him up and put he blondie onto his hip, hugging him close and patting his padded bum. Ah, wet. 

“Wanna go change?” Brian whispered in the blondies ear, making he squirm as he realised that he was wet. The blondie nodded and Brian rewarded the baby for telling the truth with a gently kiss to the cheek. 

* 

Brian made his way to the bathroom and entered it as it was unlocked which meant to Brian that there was nobody in there.

Apparently, Brian has thought incorrectly. 

There, in front of him was a taller man holding a smaller crying man in his arm. The smaller one was only wearing a pull up (Brian knew that because it was the same brand as the ones Roger used to use before he lost his bladder control completely) and was gripping onto the taller man, who looked like he had been shushing the smaller one to calm him down. It reminded Brian of the time when Roger had a really bad nightmare and it had taken hours to calm him down. Brian absentmindedly gripped on tighter to Roger. 

“O-oh I’m so sorry I-“ Brian tried to explain to the two men in front of him. Could.. could they be doing ageplay too?

”No no it’s fine.. I uh I should’ve locked the door” The taller one said and directed the smaller ones body away from Brian and Roger in a protective way. The smaller one kept crying, which made Roger frown

”Daddy is he okay?” Roger mumbled as he stuck his three fingers into his mouth, a habit he did when he was didn’t have a paci. 

“I’m sure he is okay sweetheart-“ 

“Daddy? Ageplay, right?” The taller man smiled and gave a look to the smaller one, who died down his crying to just sniffling. 

“Yeah.. I’m Brian by the way, this is Roger” Brian bounced the baby as he said his name, making him squeak and giggle

”Cute. I’m Max” He smiled and put out his hand for Brian to shake. Brian shook it. “And this little kid here is Jackson, but they go by Jack. We are both new to this, Jackson here is still awkward about stuff. But they get by.. most the time” 

They. Ah, okay. Brian knew what that meant and he knew Roger would know (Big or little, really). 

“Well they are just adorable” Brian cooed which made Jack smile slightly and hide their face into the crook of their daddy’s neck. 

It was Rogers squirming that brought him out of his trance on the other little. 

“Right, sorry babes” Brian kissed Roger on the head and stepped closer, then looking back at the two in front of him “Do you mind? He gets rashes quickly and he is wet” Hd said politely.

”No, not at all. Go ahead, we can leave if you would like” Max directed his question to Roger. Brian liked this guy. 

“I don’t mind.. can-can Jackie stay?” He said quietly and pointed to Jackson, who was smiling at Roger. 

“Yeah! Please daddy?” Jackson turned their head towards Max, who sighed in fake defeat and nodded, quickly dressing the kid and stepping out of the way for the other family to take their place at the counter. 

Brian made quick work of changing the riggling baby, who kept trying to get to Jackson. Jackson talked Roger into staying in place for his daddy so they could talk and that’s what’s Roger did. 

“Soo.. how long have you been little?” Jackson asked as Brian tapped the diaper around Rogers waist. 

“Few months, what ‘bout ‘ou?” Roger answered and asked back, chewing on one of his fingers. 

“Uh.. maybe 2 weeks now. Tryna get used to it is hards” Jackson replied, glancing up at their daddy who was smiling down at them. 

“I-I re’mber my ‘irst ‘wo week” Roger nodded and Brian picked him up and placed him on his hip. The good thing was, the bathroom was big so it fit all 4 of them nicely. 

“Was-was yours awkwards?” Jackson asked, sitting on the floor and fiddling with their sleeve. 

Brian placed Roger onto the floor facing them and crouched behind him. Max copied front behind Jackson. 

Roger nodded “Yep! But- but Daddy ‘aid that he-he ‘ould Help me’s!” Roger smiled at them brightly, to which they smiled back also, almost as bright as Roger. But not quite. It was obvious Jackson was the eldest of the two littles as he could say almost proper sentences. The little must have been around the age of 2 or a really young 3. Whilst Roger was 9 months to 2 years (2 being the oldest he ever went. Roger liked to spend the time in his headspace very little) 

“My daddy saids that’s too!” Jackson smiled brightly and nodded, putting their hand out for a high five from the younger blondie. The blonde slapped his hand and they both giggling, making the daddies chuckle and share smiles. 

Brian knew that these people were people both he and Roger could call friends. 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

“Baby boy~, come to daddy!” Brian smiled and tried to urge the blondie over to him. All 3 of them were trying to get Roger to walk. They loved that Roger didn’t walk but when Roger wasn’t little, he told Brian that he would like them to try teach him. And of course he said he would do it, the ageplay was about Roger so of course he would agree. 

“No no, princess. Come to me” Freddie said as he also tried to get Roger to come towards him. As soon as John and Freddie heard Rogers request, they grinned at each other and somehow after that it turned into a competition to see who Roger would pick. Roger was laughing at him, he was big at the time and found it hilarious that they were fighting. 

Suddenly, the blondie gasped slightly as he saw John and quickly crawled over to him. The other two looked shocked as he watched Roger go over to the bassist and collect.. a bottle?! 

“That’s cheating!” Freddie exclaimed, pointing to the bottle as Roger was planting himself in John lap and going to put the nub of the bottle into him mouth, before stopping at Freddie’s words and pouting, giving it back to John sadly. The others hearts melted at that 

“It’s okay baby boy, you can drink it. It’s not cheating” John winked at him and took the bottle, then placing it into his mouth and feeding the baby. Roger hummed happily as he drank the liquid. 

Freddie wanted to complain that John has cheated again, but the look on Rogers face earlier (The look of fear he had as if he had been caught trying to get the cookie far again) just hurt the other three, so Freddie kept his mouth shut until Roger had finished the bottle and climbed off of Johns lap. 

Freddie quickly scooped the blondie up into his arms, keeping a tight but not harming grip on his nephew and blew a big raspberry on the baby’s neck, making his squeal loudly and giggle as he tried to get away from the tickle monster that was in the form of Freddie. 

“Why’d you pick John, huh?” Freddie asked, not meanly, no not at all, but he did have a massive grin on his face as he talked between raspberries “Because He has the bottle? You betrayed me for some milk, Roger. That’s not fair!” He chuckled slightly at the end of the sentence and continued to blow raspberries. 

“Da-Daddy!” The baby laughed out, putting him arm out for his daddy to save him from the monster. Roger was always really sensitive, even out of little space. But then he was in his space, somehow it made him even more sensitive and ticklish. Either way, he kind of enjoyed it when Freddie or the others tickled him when little, made him feel deliciously little and vulnerable when they did. But like hell he would tell them that. 

“Okay okay, you’ve had your fun Freddie” Brian rolled his eyes fondly and took Roger into his arms, putting the blondie onto his hip and hugging him close. Roger hugged back, obviously. 

* 

Brian had tried to try again but it turned out Roger wasn’t going to cooperate as well as after the bottle, the baby felt more sleepy than before. They had tried to get him to stand but that ended up in almost tears everytime he fell over. So they tried again with the crawling but half way towards them he would snuggle up onto the floor. It was when that happened that Brian knew he should take Roger to have a nap. 

“Okay, I think we have a little sleepy baby here, we are gonna go have a nap” Brian said to no one in particular but Freddie and John nodded. Brian got up and went over to Roger, picking him up by the armpits and pulling him so he was lying on his front on his chest, his arm around Brian’s back and head resting on his shoulder. The other two bid him goodnight with a soft kiss and Brian took his baby for his nap. 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters today but at least I actually posted (Didn’t post yesterday so I’m making up for that ;) ) 
> 
> U all know the warnings now ://

 

 

It was as if the world hated Roger. Last night, Roger just didn’t feel right, he wasn’t sick or anything but he did feel a bit uncomfortable. He regressed into his headspace and Brian had tried everything he could to make him better but the baby just wasn’t comfortable anywhere they went. Brian had tried keeping him in his arm, that didn’t work, Brian tried rocking him, also didn’t work. Nothing worked. So Brian had put Roger into bed early as the boy just looked down-right exhausted from the day and his crap illness thing. 

It was when Roger woke up in his crib, in only a diaper and trainer socks, that he felt a wave of nausea run through his stomach and throat. The baby gagged and threw up over himself, not meaning to. Apparently, he had kicked his blanket off and now had watery sick all over him

Roger cried- No, wailed for his daddy after that. 

Soon enough, his whole family came through the door, they looked somewhat awake, did Roger wake them? He hoped not. 

“Oh baby” Brian cooed and felt the baby’s temperature on his head with the back of his hand. He was really hot “Are you hot baby? Your heating up” 

“I’m-I’m colds Daddy” Roger wailed and gripping onto his daddy’s arm. John and Freddie had gone out to start a bath and get something to clean the mattress. 

“Okay baby” Brian said and picked the baby up, quickly going into the bathroom to wash his baby off. He quickly took the socks and diaper off the baby, wiped him quickly and then put him into the water that John Or Freddie filled. 

Half way through the bath, Freddie came in with some spare clothes for the both of them. It was then that Brian realised he had sick on himself from when he picked him up. 

“Thanks Fred” Brian said and took the clothes. Freddie waved him off though 

“Anytime” He smiled at Brian and then turned to look at Roger. Apparently the blondie had fallen asleep, his head backwards on the bathtub rim. Freddie smiled and kissed the boy onto his head

”Sweet dreams, angel” Freddie smiled and then turned to Brian “Tell me if you need any help getting him out” Freddie patted him on the back and then left the father and sleeping son. 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting, I was going through a lot with getting ill, homework and gf problems 
> 
> happy to report I am okay now and will try post more :P
> 
> normal warnings as always :))
> 
> This wasn't a prompt but I wanted to write this, I will get back to doing prompts soon tho! :))

 

 

"I've been waiting for the hammer to FAAAAAAAAAAAALL" Freddie sung as he hit Roger lightly over the head with the plastic hammer that went with the blondies new block kit. Roger laughed loudly and threw his head back laughing, they were both sitting on the floor together whilst John and Brian were in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Roger was wearing one of Brian's shirt that he stole a few weeks back with his diaper. 

Freddie laughed also, finding it funny that Roger found it so funny. He let Roger calm down before he picked up the hammer again and started singing again. Roger wiggled on his padded bum in anticipation, giggling softly as he did. 

"waiting for the hammer to FA-"

"I know you both love that song but could you please for the love of god sing a different verse?!" Came Brians voice from the kitchen. He seemed annoyed but you could hear the smile in his voice. Freddie rolled his eyes and beckoned Roger closer. The blondie scooted himself closer to Freddie and he pulled the blondie into his lap. The singer whispered in Rogers ear and Roger giggled and nodded 

"Waiting for the hammer to faaaaaaaaall!" He yelled towards the kitchen and giggled loudly, making Freddie laugh loudly. 

In the kitchen, John was trying not to laugh as Brian was shocked. Brian stormed out of the kitchen and took Roger out of Freddies arms. 

"You have been playing with your uncle for too long, baby" He smiled and kissed him on the cheek, putting him on his hip. 

Now everytime they saw that little toy hammer, they always mumbled or belted out the lyric 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

“Roger~, baby come out to play, please?” Brian cooed as he crouched in front of the blondie who was sitting on the sofa, a blanket over his head. 

Roger hadn’t gone into headspace for a while and Brian really missed it. He so desperately wanted his baby back. Sure, he loved his boyfriend but sometimes you just need a little bit of baby love. 

“Uggh, fuck off Brian!” Roger said, keeping a grip on the blanket so Brian couldn’t pull it down. 

“But I wanna my baby” Brian pouted and tugged lightly on the blanket, making Roger squeak. 

“Brian! I don’t wanna” He said from under his protection from his boyfriend. Roger could feel himself slowly slipping, but he tried to stay big. 

“Baby~, if you don’t come out soon the tickle monster will get you” Brian smirked. 

“Brian I swear to god if you at least try to tickle me I will go inside that bloody cupboard again” Roger warned, though a smile was tugging at his lips. 

“Uh Oh, He is coming” Brian stood up and lightly grabbed onto the blanket, then pulling it off of Roger. Although Roger had a strong grip before, as he slipped he started to slowly let go. 

Roger squealed and tried to crawl away from Brian. He aimed to crawl to the other corner of the sofa, but apparently Brian has other plans as he scooped the blondie up and threw him back into the sofa so he was now on his back. 

Brian quickly crawled on top of him and smiled down at him. 

“Now, is my baby gonna come out and play or are we going to have to do this the hard way?” Brian smirked as he started to wiggle his index finger in warning. Roger squeaked and riggled “Come on Baby, my adorable, darling baby. Come out to play. We can play blocks, or we can colour, or we can go get a snack in the kitchen. I got you some pink donuts the other day, do you want some?” He cooed and suddenly, Roger stopped his riggling and he looked up at his daddy. 

“Daddy, ‘nack?” He smiled slightly. Brian grinned happily and planted loads of kissing onto the boys head, cheeks and nose. 

“There is my baby!” He smiled so bright as he got up and picked the baby up, putting him onto his hip and going into the kitchen. 

They sat on the floor and ate pink donuts for the rest of the day. 

Until Freddie came home and saw all the donuts were gone. 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

“Okay, baby you be good now, okay?” Brian said as he stroked the babies blonde hair. Brian had just given Roger to a daycare for the day as the other three had a lot to do. The brunette was scared Roger thought he was giving him away or something, but he honestly wasn’t. They had so much to do and Brian felt bad that he wouldn’t be able to play with him so he contacted Max and found out that Jackson was at a daycare for littles. Max had given the address to Brian and said that Jackson would gladly play with him there. 

Roger nodded and hugged his daddy before waving to his uncles. He was in a ladies arms at the moment, on her hip. They both watched the father and uncles leave and then the woman took him into the daycare.

*

The daycare was amazing. Everything was all pastel colours (Roger loved those!) and everything had smiley faces on them. Roger looked around and suddenly spotted Jackson playing with the blocks. Roger whined happily from behind his pacifier and pointed at the kid as he looked at the woman. 

“Is that your friend, Roger?” She smiled softly and kindly. But it wasn’t daddy. 

Roger nodded happily and sucked on his pacifier as he kept pointing to them. Jackson looked up for a second and then saw Roger. They happily got up and rushed over to the blondie. The lady put Roger down so he was standing on his feet but the blondie held her hands on each side as he happily giggled. Jackson then quickly came up to the blondie and hugged him tightly, the two hadn’t seen each other in a while and missed each other so much. 

“Roggieeeeeee!” Jackson happily said as he lifted the baby up and spun around. Roger squealed and giggled at his friend. 

“Jackieeeeeee!” Roger replied, just as happy. 

“Come play, Roggie” He smiled and kept Roger lifted up like he was a koala bear. Roger nodded and clung onto them. 

They placed Roger down and then sat next to him, playing with the blocks to which Roger followed their movements.

It was then that Jackson decided that he liked daycare... only if his Roggie was there.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOO 
> 
> This is rlly short 
> 
> But a re-acuiring bean has given me a rlly good prompt (It can in 3 parts, guys!) and I wanna get this exactly how I want it! Sooooo short chapters until is comes out!!!!! :)) 
> 
> Earnings are the same as always

 

 

When it happened, Roger was big. The blonde was standing on a chair as he painted the kitchen wall. All four Queens had decided that the kitchen looked positively ugly and were now all helping with painting the walls a light green as before they were brown. 

Roger hummed as he used the painting brush to paint the wall, but it was when Roger tried to dip the brush into more paint, that he slipped off the chair sideways and landed on his arm, a cracking noise could be heard just before Roger let out a ear piercing scream. 

The others all looked at him and rushed towards him in a hurry. Brian got to Roger the fastest but the others were just as fast. 

“Holy shit, Roger what happened?!” Brian didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know were to put his hands, if he should hug the blonde or not. He felt so useless it hurt him deep inside. 

“F-fell.. and my arm-my arm I think it’s- think it’s broken” He said through his tears, he tried to move his crushed arm but found that he couldn’t. 

“Shit, it’s probablt broken. John, get the car started” Freddie said, looking up at John. The singers hand were in Rogers blond locks, trying to calm him (It was the same way Freddie calmed little Roger after Brian had left to go shop whilst Roger was asleep. The blonde woke up 1 hour later and belted out a wail when he realised his daddy was gone. Freddie was the one to calm him down after that)

John just nodded and got up, grabbing the keys and leaving the apartment to the car. 

“Okay Brian. I need you to lift Roger. If you want I can do it” Freddie tried to stay calm for the brunette and blondes sake. Brian just nodded and picked Rogers up, very careful of his arm, and placed him on his hip. 

Freddie smiled and also stood up from his couching position. The two all but ran into the car, where Freddie was in the front, with Brian and Roger in the back as John drove as quick as possible to the hospital. 

They were about half way through the drive (Traffic was unfortunately busy today) when Roger wailed out again. But this time he had a word inbetween the sobbing. 

“DADDY!” Roger wailed and screamed out, gripping onto Brian as tightly as he could with his weak arm and broken one. 

“Oh sweetheart” Brian teared up and hugged the blondie close to his chest “I hate seeing you like this” He sniffled as silent tears fell, much different to Rogers screaming. 

“‘M scared” He sniffled and got as close to Brian as he could. 

“Me too, baby love. Me too” He mumbled into Rogers hair

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter as I’m writing the BIG one ;)) 
> 
>  
> 
> Ew that sounds weird 
> 
> Anyway 
> 
> Normal warnings, I ain’t even gonna bother writing them now xDD

 

 

Roger cluched his blanket like his life depended on it. He snuggled his face into it as he drank the milk bottle Brian was holding. The blondie was in Brian’s lap, drinking his night-time baba. He looked up at Brian with his big blue eyes. Brian looked back at him and smiled, kissing him on the head softly and rocking him slightly. Brian patted the baby’s bottom and he smiled slightly, his hands on Brian’s so they were both holding the bottle now. 

When the bottle was done, Roger whined and spat the bottle out. If it wasn’t for Brian’s hand on the bottle it would’ve probably fallen onto the floor. Brian smiled and rolled his eyes fondly as he patted the boys back to burp him. 

After he burped, Brian placed the baby onto his hip and went into the nursery to put him down in the crib. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ye... idk how but this ends on a kinda sad note... sorry yall ://
> 
> Normal warnings

 

 

The boys didn't expect the reporters when they came in, no body (Their managers) had told them that the reporters were coming anytime soon. So that was how they got up to this moment, Roger deep in his headspace, not going to 'become big' anytime soon, to which the boys were not dissing, today was a baby day. The reporters ruined it with their self-invite to the Queen household.Freddie and John were trying to get the reporters to leave whilst Brian stayed with his baby, making sure he didn't speak to loud and blow up their cover. That made Brian cringe, the thought that he and his blondie of a baby had to  _hide in their own house._ It angered Brian,  _why should me and my own baby have to hide in our own house?!_ The guitarist thought as he helped roger stack his blocks. As soon as they heard the door knock from the reporters, Brian had scooped up his babbling baby and some toys for him. They knew they weren't expecting someone and knew no body they knew would want to see Roger like this, let alone someone they  _didn't_ know. 

"Daddy~" Roger whined as Brian stopped stacking the blocks, the brunette getting to caught up in his own mind for even his muscle memory do anything. Brian smiled apologetically. Brian kissed the babys blond hair 

"Sorry baba, Daddy got distracte-" Sadly, the guitarist got cut off by the door being slammed open, to reveal a reporter lady, around the age of late 20's. She was shocked at what she saw at first but she regained regained her actions and snapped a few photos of Roger and Brian. Roger was only in a nappy and a baggy t-shirt and he had his pink pacifier in his mouth so there was no covering this up. 

"NO!" The two heard Freddie yell before he got in front of the reporter lady, blocking her view from his nephew. But it was already to late. The lady grinned and then ran off, John followed whilst Freddie stood in shock in the doorway. 

Brian turned to Roger and what he saw broke his heart, the baby had tears brimming in his bright blue orbs. "Roger honey-" But once again Brian was cut off, not by the reporter, but by a pitiful sob sounding from Brians baby. 

"Ohhh baby boy" Freddie cooed and went over to him, out of his shocked state due to the little ones cries. Freddie and Brian hugged the little in their arms. John came back in and joined in on the hug. 

As much pain as they were going through right now, not knowing what the future will hold. They hoped it would all turn out okay in the end


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that took so long 
> 
> Normal warnings

 

 

“John?”

”Yeah?” 

“Where are Rogers clothes?” 

“Brian, your the dad, you should know!” 

“Well there isn’t any in the closet!”

”What? Okay hold on” 

John got up from the floor of the kitchen and put the paint-dripping-paintbrush down into the pot. The Bassist washed his hand before taking off the paint shirt he was wearing on top of his normal clothes and chucked it into the washing hamper on his way into Rogers little room. John entered, only to find Brian frantically looked around the place as Roger sucked on his pacifier, watching his daddy go back and forth. Roger had a fluffy towel around his shoulders and a diaper secured around his waist. Thank God they hadn’t run out of them yet. 

“Your meaning to tell me you lost the clothes?” Josh said and sighed as he went over to Roger and picked him up, putting the blondie into his hip and securing the towel around his shoulders as he gurgled around the paci. John nodded quickly and straight forwardly at Rogers gurgle, giving him a bounce and turning back to Brian who was looking through the space we’re he kept all the shoes (Eh, not many. Half were gifts from Freddie). John rolls his eyes and goes over to Brian, keeping the boy on his hip as went over to Brian. 

“Brian, there is a store nearby, we can pick up some more clothes for this little beanie” Half way through his sentence, John tickled the babies tummy, making him squeal and giggle, trying to get away from him “So hows about we all take a quick stop there and get some, just for tonight. Then, tomorrow we can have a look around the house fully, Kay?” John kept his cool, knowing it might effect the baby in his arms if he over reacted. 

Brian nodded and took Roger out of John hold “Your right, come on Roggie, we are gonna quickly get you in some of my clothes and then we can head out. Oh John, could you tell Freddie?” Brian said as he was about to leave and go into his and Big Rogers shared bedroom. 

“Sure can do, Bri” John smiled and went out to tell Freddie. 

* 

In the store, Freddie had put Roger in the seat part of the trolly, running fast down the hallways, making the blondie giggle and squeal. They were lucky it was so late as nobody would hear them as they were literally the only people at the store in the first place, so that meant Freddie and Roger could have as much fun as they pleased. 

Freddie zoomed Roger and the trolly down the clothing section, looking for the onesies they always buy for their baby. 

It was when Freddie looked away from Roger and his toys that he saw the cutest kitten onesie ever, exactly in Rogers size. Freddie gasped and picked it up instantly, putting it up to Rogers body. But then, Freddie’s hand came into contact with someone else’s. When the singer looked up, he saw it was Brian. The Curley haired man had a-.. a badger onesie in his hands, that also was in Rogers size. 

“What’s that?” The two said in unison. 

“No, you first” The two said in unison again. 

“It’s a badger onesie” Brian said first, holding it up to show Freddie. 

Freddie scoffed 

“And this is a kitten onesie, which would look much cuter on the baby” Freddie said it in a tone as if he was reading obvious facts.

”Excuse me?” Brian said, actually offended at how he was being spoken too. 

Poor Roger was just chewing on his fingers, drool dripping down his digits as he looked back and fourth of his uncle and daddy. 

“You heard me. We are getting the kitten onesie” Freddie said with a ‘no room for arguing’ tone as he went to place the kitten onesie in the trolly behind the blondie. As Freddie leaned over his pressed a kiss to the baby’s head, who smiled past his fingers. The baby’s blue orbs distracted him as he suddenly realised Brian now had the kitten onesie and was putting it back. 

Oh hell no. 

“What are you doing?!” Freddie demanded as he took it back from the Curley haired lad. 

“Putting it back! I swear, Roger must’ve put it in there. Poor baby, he had no tastes” Brian grinned and winked at Roger who giggled quietly behind his fingers 

“Wow. How mature” Freddie rolled his eyes and went to place he kitten onesie in the trolly, but then saw the badger onesie. 

Oh, that guitarist was stealthy. At any other moment, Freddie would’ve cheer him on for it. 

“Did you jus-“ Freddie started to speak before he was interrupted by Brian, who took the kitten onesie (again) and (this time) successfully put the item back on its hook. 

The rest of the argument.. didn’t turn out well. The two don’t remember much but they remember Roger startint to cry at some point 

“And that’s how we are now here, in.. what is this, ‘Family-therapy’? Is that the name?” Freddie said as he adjusted Roger, who was sitting on his lap, playing with some foam shapes peacefully. 

“Yes, Mr Mercury. I guess you could call it that” The therapist smiled kindly.She was a dark skinned lady, with her hair in 2 plats. The tag on her shirt read ‘Dr Alice Carlyle’ but as the 4 entered, they were told to call her ‘Alice’. “Now, your all here because John arranged this meeting, am I correct?” 

“Yes, I did in fact arrange the meeting. I felt our family could benefit from- Aww look at that faaace!” John cooed when Riger turned towards John when the bassist said the word ‘family’. His mouth was open slightly, a smile playing at his lips as he squirmed a bit and giggled quietly. John took the baby out of Freddie lap and placed him into his own, were he held him in a bridal-style-like-position and rocked him, making Roger looked back up at him with heart eyes. 

“Uh.. sorry about that, the baby’s cute and sometimes John can’t handle himself” Brian tried to explain, trying to keep the jealousy at bay. 

“That’s quite alright, I do not mind, honestly” Alice smiled at the two “Okay, now let’s get down to buisness. You two had an argument, correct? Now, it’s okay for couples to have argument but-“ 

“WHAT?!” The two shouted incense again in unison, but not at each other this time. The two day up from their seats, now both standing. Roger saw them and decided to join along, so he riggled onto the ground gently so he didn’t hurt himself and stood up on his knees, holding onto Alices’ hand to keep himself up right. Alice has to admit, the baby boy was just too cute. 

“I said that it’s common for couples to argue” Alice said, not understanding their point in yelling together for no reason. 

“We aren’t-.. we are taken, we aren’t going out, darling” Freddie reassured, collecting his calm first. 

“Yeah were not- I’m not-... no, no me and Freddie are not going out” Brian shakes his head as the two of them sit down. 

“My apologies, now, should we start this again?” She said kindly. Brian liked her, she wasn’t impatient with them. Sure she got.. that wrong but it was fine, mistakes will be made 

“Yes, yes let’s start again” Brian nodded and smiled. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

Roger was screwed. He desperately needed the bathroom just a few minutes ago and he accidentally wet his diaper. The blondie was in his crib, he was put to bed by Brian around 10 but the blondie couldn’t sleep. So now it was 1 am and Roger was wet. Now, there wasn’t any real rules when he was little, it was more of a ‘You know this is bad’ sort of thing but this time he didn’t know if climbing out of his crib at 1 am was a good thing or not. Roger then thought if he actually  _could_ climb out in the first place. The crib bars were high, but maybe if Roger piled up his teddies..

hmm

would Daddy be mad? 

there isn’t any rules 

he wouldn’t mind 

i have the right to change myself 

would daddy get mad?

ugh it’s sagging now! 

So, Roger decided that he had to get the blasted thing off of his hips before it gave him a rash. The baby stood up, grabbed all of his teddies from inside the crib and out (if his small arms could reach them) and made a slope up to allow himself to climb up and over. The ‘climb up’ was easy, it was the ‘over’ bit that scared him. 

Then, the door opened. 

Brian gasped at what he saw. Here his baby was, standing on the edge of the crib, in only a diaper and trainer socks, looking as if he was about to jump off the side of the detachable bars. 

Roger cheekily waved as Brian came closer, took him off the edge and laughed. 

It was a moment they both remember. 

 

 

 


	23. Daddy Dog Chocolate Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this littles are known to help with the plot ++ the boys aint famous

 

 

 

Brian, Freddie, Roger and John had decided to go to the amusement park on the Saturday they had off. Roger was rather excited as they didn't really go outside whilst he was little. So here Roger was, bouncing in his car seat as John cooed and played with his toys whilst Freddie and Brian were in the front. John had been getting closer to little Roger more and more the past week (Ever since the onesie incident in the store) and so Roger had asked Brian if he and Uncle John could stay in the back. Brian agreed and said he didn't mind but ever since the incident, him and Freddie had been off. So now, Brian was stuck in the front of the car with Freddie next to him. Brian was driving whilst Freddie was silently looking through the newspaper he found in the side of the car. 

"look Roggie! Mr Bunny is coming to attack!" John said as he made the stuffed animal 'attack' Rogers tummy, making him squeal and giggle, the fluffy toy tickling him as John had lifted the babies shirt and made him get eaten by the bunny. 

"Stahahahaaap!" He laughed out and got the bunny out of hi shirt, throwing it at John weakly. John pretended that he got really hurt and yelled in pain

"My eye!" John laughed as he kept the bunnies ear stuck to his eye with his hand as if it was stuck inside it. Roger laughed even more at that, pulling the bunny out of his eye. John gasped " Roger you saved me!" John cooed and kissed him on the cheeks repeatedly. Making Roger whine and try to bat Johns hands away. 

"Would you two keep it down? I am trying to concentrate!" Both Freddie and Brian said at the same time. They weren't necessarily angry but they did sound it. It was more that they were more on edge about being close to each other. The guitarist and frontman looked at each other and then went back to what they were doing. 

"What got your guys' underwear in a twist?" John teased but he said it in a somewhat rude tone. 

Roger sighed and hoped their attitude wouldn't carry on for the rest of the day. 

~ 

It did. The whole day Brian and Freddie were arguing over him again. It started off with the seats on the rides ("Roggie who do you want to sit with? Me, right?" " No Brian dear, its obviously me" "Oh shut up, Freddie!" John picked Roger up whilst the others were arguing and placed him down into the rides seat, clipping the seat belt around his nephew) Then it went to food (" Open wide, Darling!" "Uhm Fred? That's my job" "Excuse you, Brian?" John just ended up sharing the other half of his sandwich with his nephew) then it finally went to who would choose the next ride ("The water ride looks fun!" "Yeah but so does this one" "Oh I am so sorry Freddie, lets just make everything about you!" John took Roger into the bathroom so they could talk about why Roger started to cry randomly as the others argued. Surprise, surprise it was the constant arguing between the two)

When they came back, Freddie and Brian hadn't sorted anything out, both of them just sending the other evil death glares and glances. They got to a puppy park section and Roger seemed to brighten up completely, the blondie loved puppies and kitties and badgers an bunnies and just about every animal. John and Roger went up to one of the owners of the puppies and asked politely if Roger could play with the canine. The girl (She looked around 20, with her brown hair in two messy space buns and braces) apparently was a fan and gladly let his black furred poodle free of her arms to play with Roger. The lady was nice as she wasn't fangirling or asking them for autographs or screaming, she just seemed a bit excited (Which was understandable) as he talked to John (And eventually the other two band members) like you would to a normal person. 

Freddie had joined in with Roger on playing with the girls puppy. And as soon as he saw it, he started to instantly make jokes about Brian's hair and how they looked so similar. This ticked Brian off, making him start to defend himself. But Freddie kept trying. 

"Roggie look! Its Daddy Dog!" Freddie smirked up at Brian begore smiling innocently as Roger. Roger was giggling as he sat on the somewhat-bouncy floor with the puppy (Who they found was called Chip: "Like a chocolate chip, Uncle John!") licking his face in happiness as Chip's tail waged. 

"Daddy Dog Chocolate Chip!" Roger clapped his hands as he giggled.

Freddie laughed at that and stood up straight and smirked at Brian "Even your own kid thinks your a dog" 

"Oh yeah? And what is that supposed to mean?" Brian challenged as he stood up from on the bench with John and the other girl (Her name was Emily). Freddie and Brian got face to face (But really Brian loomed over Freddie as Freddie looked up at him) 

"It means that your own baby boy is siding with me, not.you" Freddie said smugly. Roger was tearing up again from the argument that was practically about him. Roger whined and made grabby hands towards John as Chip tried to lick his to comfort him as she saw that something was upsetting her new friend. John quickly came to rogers aid, Picking him up and placing him onto his hip, bouncing him in reassurance. John took Roger back to the buggy near the bench and placed him in there, pulling the little sun roof over him slightly so he would have some privacy as he cried. Emily and John crouched in front of the buggy so Roger could see them, Emily holding up Chip so Roger could see her too. John was glad that Emily (And Chip) were helping as the others argued it out. 

"And that was how we ended up here" John said as he cradled a sleeping Roger in his arms as he sat in the middle of Freddie and Brian who were glaring at each other from each of their ends of the sofa in the therapy room they all went for family therapy. 

 

 

 

 


	24. Mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rlly wanted to make this longer but.. mental health ain’t good Rn

 

 

Roger woke up in a deep little headspace and went to rub the sleep out of his eyes but found that he had very very soft mittens on his hands. They had those baby clips around his wrists to keep them on but they weren’t on so tight that they hurt him. Roger smiled slightly at the mittens as he held his hands above his head, looking at them with wonder and awe twinkling in his eyes. 

Roger rubbed the mittens on his nose softly, calming him down even thought he just woke up. He smiled slightly at the feeling and giggled a bit. He then reached down to his squishy tummy and rubbed it, making him squeal and giggle, pulling his hand away. 

Suddenly, The door opened to reveal Brian, who smiled brightly at Roger as he walked in and leaned over the crib and took in the sight of his baby finding his mittens the funniest thing ever. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s my birthdayyyyyy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shit so go easy on me

 

 

 

Brian tucked Roger into his crib, putting the blanket over him and kissing him on the head “Ni night, bub” He smiles and leaves the nusery. 

Roger huffs and kicks the blanket off. He didn’t want to go to sleep, he wanted to party! Brian, Freddie and John got to so he should be able to too, right? It was decided. Roger got out of the crib (he was getting better at that) and crawled over to his dresser, practically climbing into it and pulling out some clothes. He found a polo shirt and some jeans and quickly pulled off the onesie and then tried putting the jeans on. He had to lye down on his back so he couldn’t get them on and when he did, the fly was undone and his nappy was poking through the top. But Roger didn’t notice. So, he then put on the polo shirt, mixing up the buttons with different holes. That’ll do! 

Roger then stood up (carefully) and tried to walk.. well it was more like wobbling and waddling. 

Roger waddled out the door, then remembering he hand his paci in his mouth and quickly putting it into his pocket. He quickly waddled towards the front door, the others getting ready for their party so they were in their own rooms. Roger quickly opened the door and waddled outside to go find a party. 

* 

When Roger got there, some people were sending him confused looks, but he didn’t realise. He was just having a good time! He was dancing and drinking and everything was great! 

Until he saw Brian, John and Freddie. 

Shit this must’ve been the party they were going to. 

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD I PROMISE!!!! SCHOOL AND LIFE HAS BECOME HECTIC AND I WILL TRY TO POST MORE NOW AS SOON I AM OUT OF SCHOOL SO EXPECT THINGS SOON!!!!! KEEP. SENDING. PROMPTS. PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst warning

 

 

 

 

Everyone was shouting. Everyone being Brian and Freddie at each other.. again. For the 3rd time this week. It was only bloody Tuesday! This time.. John or Roger didn't know what it was. Apparently the whole 'Family-Therapy' thing wasn't going so well as right now, Roger was 10x as little than normal, John was clutching him close as he checked on Roger if the swaddle he had put the blondie in in a rush was too tight or too loose, John sitting on his bed, with the door closed as far as it would go (God damn it dodgy locks)and rocking Roger side to side as he tried to help him block out the sounds of his 'uncle' and 'daddy' practically scream at each other for hours on end. There would be times where everything was silent and at those moments, John thought it was okay to pull the blondies head away from his shoulder (We will ignore the fact that his shoulder was now so damp it was close to soaking) until there was more screaming again. At those moments, John thought that maybe, just maybe, the screaming boys (Because they weren't acting like men at this moment of time) were playing a sick prank on Roger and himself, but that probability was probably a 1 out of 100, knowing Brian. 

Then suddenly, the door slammed open, making Rogers sobs higher in pitch and desperation. Brian was there, standing in the doorway, looking furious but as if he was  _trying_ to calm down. Brian sat down next to them and pulled Roger into his arms, shushing him and stroking his hair. Roger calmed down and soon fell asleep in the curly-haired-mans arms. Brian laid Roger down, unwrapping the swaddle so the baby could move freely in his sleep so he wouldn't get stiff when in his adult headspace. 

"Where's Fred?" John asked quietly. Brian, once somewhat calm, went rigid and angry-looking again. "Bri?" John asked sceptically. What the hell happened.

"He's decided that he doesn't want to live with us anymore." Brian sighed and shook his head, running a hand down his face in frustration. "So I decided that I was taking 'custody' of Roger from now on., along with you.

John laughed.

Not one of those happy 'Im In a good mood' laughs, the 'are you actually fucking kidding me' laughs. 

"Bri are you serious?!" He 'laughed' out, shaking his head "You noth took this waaaaay to far" He grinned. 

"Shut the hell up, Okay Deaky? If your gonna act like that, just.. fuck you.." He mumbles the last bit and storms off, curls bouncing in the wind as he goes. 

John snickered and laid next to Roger, looking at his peaceful angel-like features as his belly rose and fell gently as he breathed. He kissed him on the cheek "Your gonna go nuts when you hear about this when your older" He mumbled and fell off to sleep.

And Deaky didn't lie, when Roger woke up the next day, in his adult headspace, he wasn't too happy about what happened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
